


Sekkusu Adventures

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, original evil team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Team Enslave has conquered the other regions and made slaves of countless people so the last bastion is Sekkusu the region that Team Enslave started in but could not conquer, a land of free love, and sex the region has the technology to allow trainers to capture other trainers dependent that they follow rules about Dominance battles
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Sekkusu Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: This is a new concept of a mass world crossover of pokemon, countless characters will appear and of course countless sex scenes.  
> Famous: Indeed~ this is out little creation and we do hope you adore it~  
> Z: Expect a lot of smexy fun as well as some creative twists with our Pokemon additions

Before, the world of Pokearth was a peaceful place. Filled with amazing pokemon and trainers constantly competing to determine who was the best of the best.

That all changed when Team Enslave arose.

Hailing from the mysterious Sekkusu region, Team Enslave made it their mission to conquer the other regions using specialized balls that could capture pokemon and humans and turn them into loyal slaves or evil bastards. There was little that the forces of justice could do against this overwhelming force and one by one the regions fell to their power. The only region to not fall was the region Team Enslave came from- Sekkusu. For some reason, they could never rise in power enough to try and conquer the region so they turned their sights to the weaker regions instead. Because of this, many people and pokemon attempted to escape their home regions to Sekkusu in hopes of safety and new life.

This was the case for a particular Pokemon Master to be-

“Hold on guys!” cried out a familiar voice atop a large boat. “We just have to weather this storm and we’ll make it to Sekkusu!”

“Pika-Pikachu!” cried out another voice in agreement.

The first voice belonged to none other than  **Ash Ketchum** of Pallet Town and his partner  **Pikachu (M)** . It had been several years since he had begun his journey with his faithful starter and in that time he had faced many challenges and dealt with many trials. It was only several months ago that he had won the Alola Conference and became the first Champion of the region before taking up residence at the Cerise Laboratories in becoming a research fellow helping the professor with his new friend  **Goh** .

And then Team Enslave attacked.

Kanto was one of the first regions that they attacked, and once he knew that it was a losing war, Ash’s first goal was to rescue his mother  **Delia Ketchum** . He got to her and managed to gather all of his Pokemon from Professor Oak’s lab before leaving to try and find a safe place to hide from the encroaching evil. He traversed all of the regions he had before, even managing to run into old pokemon friends and bringing them along with him. However, one by one the regions fell and Ash realized there was no choice but to head to the one place Team Enslave could not conquer- Sekkusu.

Before heading there, he went back to Alola to not only get the last of his pokemon, including his  **Naganadel (F)** and  **Nebby the Solgaleo (M)** , but his adoptive Alola Parents  **Professor Kukui** and  **Professor Burnet** who were expecting a baby. Together, they boarded a large boat and sailed off towards Sekkusu together.

“Ash!” Delia cried out to her son as she, Kukui and Burnet all stood in the helm of the ship, watching as Ash and his many Pokemon worked to keep the ship safe. “Please be careful! This storm is getting dangerous!”

Winds and water raged as the storm stirred up the ocean making the boat rock, and hid a duo of pursuers after the boat. One riding on the back of a Dragonite and the other on the back of a Hydreigon.

“I can’t believe all the regions have fallen,” Burnet said, a hand on her large belly as she was supported by her husband.

“We have to hold out Burnet,” Kukui said as he supported her and steered the ship. “We’re almost to Sekkusu. Once we’re there things will hopefully be better.” Kukui went over to a speaking tube and called out, “Meowth! How’s the engine looking?!”

“She is doing good,”  **Meowth (M)** called back as he kept the engine running smoothly, even giving it a bit of a boost thanks to all his experience with mechs from his time trying to capture Pikachu. Behind him were  **Jessie** and  **James** , working alongside all of their old pokemon to keep the engine and the rest of the machinery in the ship working.

During his travels through the regions, Ash had encountered Team Rocket after they had just escaped Team Enslave hostile takeover of their organization. They begged forgiveness and help, and Ash decided to give them a chance. They helped keep his mom safe and helped get the ship up and running and helped plan the trip to Sekkusu. Now, they were unofficially part of the family as they assisted in working their way to their hopeful safe haven.

“I see the end of the storm!” Ash declared as he saw the rain clouds disperse not too far. He smiled widely. “We’re almost there!”

**BOOM!**

“GAH!” Ash yelled as he fell forward, but was caught thanks to his  **Greninja (M)** . 

The entire ship rocked as a Hyper Beam had hit the water on either side causing the ship to bounce in the water as the Hydreigon and Dragonite descended from the clouds.

“So thought you could get away, little chosen Champion,” a voice called from the Hydreigon as it flew lower so that Ash could see the man on the back.

“W-Who are you?!” yelled Ash, not recognizing the blue-haired man on the back of the Hydreigon. However, the Dragonite came down, and Ash did recognize the person on it, and it made Ash go wide-eyed. “L-Lance?!”

“Oh yes our newest Grunt is someone you knew right,” the Blue Haired male said, smirking as he gestured to Lance, who stood in a tight leather outfit that left his muscled chest exposed, a tight leather thong left his sizable package on display and the dark look in his eyes combined with a black metal collar around his neck with a silver E gave away Lance had been caught by Team Enslave. “What do you think? Like his new look? I think it suits him perfectly.” Smirked the man at the horrified look Ash was giving them. 

Rushing up from the engine room Jessie, James and Meowth froze at the sight of the Blue Haired male before calling out “Field Commander Proctor!?” in confusion on why he had attacked.

“And another guess correctly.” Crackled the blue-haired male, his lips stretching so wide into a mad grin it looked as if it was going to split his face. “Why it's just a good old fashioned reunion! Oh, this is just too good.” He smiled, clapping his hands together. “Now, let’s cut this cute shit aside and get down to the real business, you’ve been quite the little thorn in the side to try and catch.” He shrugged. “But now that’s all going to end, here and now.” 

**SCREEEEEECH**

A loud ear-piercing sound echoed from the clouds as a third pokemon soared out landing for a second on the ship before returning to the air and flying circles around the Hydreigon and Dragonite, on the ship stood a male of about 6ft tall with a black cloak similar to the cloak of a Shiny Decidueye his face covered as he pulled out several pokeballs and tossed them into the air Releasing a Red Gyarados, a beautiful Milotic of abnormal size, a fierce-looking Feraligatr, A cold White Metagross, and a Black feathered Decidueye with a matching cloak to his own.

“Rage full power Dragon Breath, Serenity use MoonBlast, Chomp Ice Beam, Cross Zap Cannon, Archer Spirit Shackle, Echo use supersonic to keep them off Balance,” The figure ordered as each pokemon followed his orders the attacks flying towards the two members of Team Enslave.

“What?!” Proctor snapped as the attacks came flying at them making him hiss. “Damn it! Hydreigon use Tri-Attack full power now!” Proctor demanded as the three-headed pokemon roared as each of the three heads started charging up an attack, the left head a ball of electricity, the right head was charging up a ball of cyan coloured energy, as the center head started charging up a sphere of pure flames. “Don't just stand there! Do something!” 

“Dragonite use Dragon rage!” Lance commanded throwing his hand forward as Dragonite roared, a flowing sphere of pure draconic energy forming in its mouth. Together the two attacks were launched right at the onslaught of attacks coming right at them and clashing in the dead centre smashing against one another and battling for dominance before finally erupting in a large explosion that rocked the entire boat. 

“Echo NOW!” The figure yelled and from behind the duo of Dragons, the black Noivern struck with a Dragon Claw raking each dragon’s wing as it sped by quickly taking on the dominant role as its speed and lack of a rider allowed it to out Maneuver the larger dragon types.

“What!” Snapped Proctor watching as the Noivern moved past the two dragon types and knocked them down flat onto their backs. Turning his gaze back towards the figure he glared at them with his eyes burning with anger. “You worthless little insect how dare you stand in our way!” 

“Oh that is funny you think we would let you get another Champion. No, I am only one of a team sent out to look for Champion Ash and escort him to Ranko City, The others will be here soon so right now is your only chance to get away or be captured,” The figure said as he snapped his fingers causing a second wave of attacks to be launched.

Proctor snarled as he glared and glared hard at the figure hissing like a Seviper. “You! You think that you can stop us?!” 

“Against an admin and grunt even if the grunt was a champion, Yes yes I do but just in case I am wrong I have back up,” the figure pointed to the horizon where multiple figures were flying through the air towards them.

“Tch, Lance let’s go!” He snapped jumping back on to Hydreigon’s back as Lance jumped onto Dragonite’s back. “Don't think for a second that we won’t be back! We will have that boy and there is nothing you can do that will prevent us from doing so!” 

The figure watched as the duo took off quickly disappearing before letting out a sigh of relief, “Can’t believe they bought that bluff,” The black figures disappeared as a Malmar flew down and landed next to the figure.

“I’m glad they did,” Ash said as he walked up to the figure. “Thanks for the save.”

“Pika-Pikachu!” Pikachu agreed on Ash’s shoulder.

“My name’s Ash Ketchum, what’s yours?” Ash asked.

“I am Kelly and I was not lying about being sent to guide you to Ranko the other remaining Champions are there and need to meet with you,” Kelly said taking off his hood revealing a handsome face, with piercing hazel eyes, feathery brown hair, opening the cloak revealed he wore nothing but a dark kelly green speedo.

“Other Champions?” spoke Delia as she, Kukui, Burnet, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Ash’s Pokemon all stepped up behind him in equal confusion.

“Ash is the Champion of Alola and the Orange League, so the rest of the champions are waiting we are short a few that got captured and turned by Team Enslave with Ash here that makes 5, they are planning on having a tournament to decide who will be the elite four and who is the new champion of Sekkusu,” Kelly explained as he returned most of his pokemon.

“Wow,” Ash said in awe. “Well, I’ll be happy to go and talk to the other Champions once my family and I are safe.” Ash’s parents all smiled at him. He gave a meaningful glance at the former TR trio, telling them they were family now too, to which they broke out sobbing happily.

“Well it should only take about 4 hours by boat but if you don't mind leaving the boat I have a safer method of travel,” Kelly said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

“What do you have in mind?” Kukui asked.

“Come on out Tide,” Kelly said tossing the ball in the air releasing a Wailord that had a dome attached to it’s back, “This is Tide and his special Pokeride gear to allow us to ride in a safe dry space underwater,” Kelly explained.

“Whoa~,” Ash said as he stared in awe at the colossal pokemon with the domed back. He looked at his family which appeared just in awe. “Well okay then, we’ll take your offer, Kelly. But we should still take the boat, you never know when we could need it.”

“Well then climb on and I will have Tide keep the boat in his mouth,” Kelly said as he offered a hand to help Burnet onto Tide.

Ash and the others nodded and they proceeded to move all their essentials into the dome, which was done quickly thanks to Ash and Kelly’s pokemon helping. Once they were all set, Tide took the boat into his mouth with ease and the massive water type began to swim towards the Sekkusu region.

The inside of the dome was filled with pillows and blankets to keep warm as Tide moved through the water, Kelly helped Burnet get settled since she was pregnant, and took his own seat before pulling out another Pokeball and letting out a pure white Ninetails who curled up next to him.

“Whoa!” Ash exclaimed as he looked over the Ninetales. It looked like a normal Kantonian Ninetales but had pure white fur. “I’ve never seen a Ninetales like this. She looks amazing. Is she a regional variant like Alolan Ninetales?”

“Miyuki is actually a one of a kind, she is the offspring of a Kantonian and Alolan Ninetales with the ability to use fire and ice along with powerful Psychic-type moves she was my starter and hates staying cooped up in her Pokeball unless there is no choice,” Kelly said petting Miyuki’s head.

“Heh, know the feeling. Pikachu is my starter and hates being stuck in his ball too,” Ash said rubbing the head of his Partner pokemon.

“That is a very impressive Pokemon,” Kukui said in awe at it. “I take it you got her in Sekkusu? That is where you are from, right?”

“Yeah I am one of the top trainers and am in charge of helping set up the league,” Kelly said as Miyuki crooned and let out a warmth that filled the dome.

“Are there other pokemon like Miyuki on Sekkusu?” Delia asked in awe.

“Pokemon learning moves outside the norm or being unique colours are not that rare on Sekkusu, there are a few others I know of that are cross-regional breeds, and even a few rare breeds from mega pokemon,” Kelly explained.

“Wow, Sekkusu sounds awesome!” Ash exclaimed. 

“Wait a sec,” James said, to which everyone stopped. “Isn’t Team Enslave  _ from _ Sekkusu? How do we know you’re not working with them?”

“Because if I was I would not have run them off and you would all be slaves already,” Kelly said staring James in the eye.

“Excuse him, he has trust issues,” Kukui said before shooting James a warning glare. “Anyways, we appreciate the help, Kelly. Hopefully, you and your colleague will be able to help in figuring out a way to beat Team Enslave once and for all. Is there anything else about the Sekkusu region we should know about?”

“Um let's see Regulation trainer outfits, and free sex with each other and pokemon, berries and medicine to affect humans, and trainer battles,” Kelly said thinking for a moment.

“Wait...what was that second thing?” Jessie said, her wide eyes matched by the rest of the humans and pokemon.

“In Sekkusu we believe in the freedom of love, that is to say, you will not find anyone straight in the region everyone is Bisexual or would it be Pan since we also actively engage in sex with pokemon,” Kelly said looking in a bag that he had left in the dome and pulling out a few different items, a set of berries that looked like milk bottles, a few berries that looked like splitting eggplants, and a few different vials of liquid.

“W-Wait, seriously?” Ash said in shock while blushing brightly. Despite what others may think, Ash wasn’t as dense as he normally let on.

“Yep, I have slept with every single one of my pokemon,” Kelly said smiling at the group.

“WAAAAIIIII!” the behemoth pokemon moaned in displeasure at his trainer’s comment. Despite this, Ash and his group were still stunned by Kelly’s words.

“That’s...that’s quite surprising Kelly,” Kukui said, blushing lightly at what the young man was saying. “Though that does explain Team Enslave’s unusual methods. What is all that you’re bringing out?”

“These are Malk Berries, they cause the bodily fluids of whoever eats them to take on a somewhat random flavour based on their personality,” Kelly said pointing to the milk bottle-shaped berry. “This is a Dicok Berry it causes the male that eats it to grow a fully functional second cock,” he continued pointing to the splitting eggplant shaped berry.

“Now the green vial is Ever-Ready, it causes all passages to always be clean and ready for sex, the purple and pink mixed is Stretch-Ease, it allows for stretches that normal passages on a human could never handle and the pure pink is an Aerosol-Aphrodisiac,” Kelly explained holding up a vial of each colour.

“Wait, what was that last one?” Delia asked, but it was already too late. Kelly had sprayed the pink mixture into the dome, and it quickly spread all over.

“W-Whoa~” Ash gasped as his body began to feel hot from the effects of the aerosol. His nipples became stiff and his cock began to harden within his pants. All around, he could see his family and pokemon quickly getting just as aroused as himself and having trouble controlling themselves. “W-What’s...s-so h-hot~” 

Kelly watched as the spray took effect his own cock tenting his speedo as he removed the cloak and started rubbing his body, before grabbing a Malk berry and eating it, the berry tasting of strawberry milk as he swallowed signifying it was a fruit Malk.

Ash and his family felt the need and heat filling their bodies growing higher and higher by the second. Self restraints and inhibitions went out the window as they tossed their clothes off in a desperate attempt to appease their heats. Once naked, Kelly got a good view of the naked forms of the six humans. Kukui had the largest cock at 18 inches long and 7 inches thick with apple-sized nuts. Ash was the second biggest at 13 inches long and 5 inches thick with a set of surprisingly big volleyball-sized nuts. James was the smallest at 8 inches long and 6 inches thick with tennis-ball-sized nuts. As for the ladies, Jessie had the biggest ass with a pair of E-cup breasts. Burnet was in the middle with a plump ass and G-cup breasts. Delia, however, outsized them all with her huge K-cup breasts that heaved with each breath.

Kelly stroked his own 10-inch cock as he watched, reaching down he passed each person a Malk Berry and handed Ash and Kukui the two Dicok berries. While also passing each person in the family a vial of Ever-Ready and Stretch-Ease.

Acting solely on instinct, the other humans drank down the vials quickly, hoping it would cool their systems. Instead, they felt their bodies tingle as they were cleaned internally and their genetic structure changed to be able to stretch easier. They tried the berries, to which the Malk berries had a variety of flavours that tickled their palettes. However, when Ash and Kukui ate the Dicok berries, a new heat erupted from their groins.

“HAAAA!!!” they howled in unison as a second cock, just as hard and big as their originals, formed up just beneath the original. Their dual dicks leaked plenty of pre as the sets of twin members bobbed in need.

“Now I think it is time for some good ole fashioned fun,” Kelly said, pulling Ash into a kiss as his right hand moved to Delia’s burning need and quickly slipped three fingers into the tight passage.

Miyuki wasted no time pouncing on Meowth and Pikachu, her skilled tongue teasing both male pokemon at the same time, as her own pussy dripped with need.

Kukui pounced on his pregnant wife and began rubbing his twin dicks against her two holes. Burnet’s breasts were beginning to leak sweet milk that dripped onto the floor.

Jessie had James pinned down to the ground with his ass in the air as she fingered his ass and milked his dick. The blue-haired male was moaning loudly as his more domineering partner teased his body.

Switching Kelly started kissing Delia as she humped his fingers letting Ash explore with his hands.

Ash moved down to Kelly’s cock and started hungrily sucking the shaft down to the base with surprising ease. As he sucked, he felt his own twin cocks get lodged into a pair of holes. Burnet had left her husband and moved to take Ash’s dicks into her cunt and pussy, riding the shafts while he sucked Kelly off.

Kukui now was having Jessie and James ride his double-dicks. Each one was bouncing on the deep-tan meat-sticks with lustful enjoyment. James’s smaller shaft and Jessie’s breasts bounced in rhythm with their movements as they rode the professor’s cocks.

Bending his head down Kelly started eating Delia out as he fucked Ash’s throat moans echoing and filling the dome along with the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin.

Miyuki had Pikachu and Meowth fucking her as she let out yips of pleasure, her tails fanned out as the two smaller pokemon went to town on her holes.

Burnet was now bouncing on Ash’s dicks, riding her adoptive son while her ample breasts shot out plenty of maternal milk. Her pregnant belly bobbed slightly, but all it did was give the baby within a gentle rocking as she kept on stuffing herself with Ash’s dicks.

Ash was moaning loudly around Kelly’s cock. He could feel the shaft push into his throat while his dicks were gripped tightly by Burnet’s tight pussy and asshole. His balls pulsed with need, aching to release the hefty load.

Kukui had changed positions. Now he was standing with Jessie and James on their backs and their asses in the air. Kukui was slamming his twin dicks down into their asses, stretching the tight holes without a hint of mercy, stretching the tight holes with pure alpha strength. His balls were slapping down on James’s dick and balls with each thrust and he would spank Jessie’s thighs in addition.

Kelly groaned unloading down Ash’s undulating throat as he tugged on the teen’s raven locks.

Ash groaned as Kelly filled his gullet with his first taste of cum. It was surprisingly sweet like bananas with a hint of strawberries, and it made him lose control of his own cocks and he ended up releasing his spunk into Burnet’s holes, filling them with large amounts of spunk. Burnet came as she felt Ash’s seed fill her.

James ended up cumming first between himself, Kukui and Jessie, splattering his own face with his cum. Kukui pulled out his upper dick from Jessie’s asshole and drove it back into her pussy before unloading both big loads into the two Rockets. Jessie gasped and orgasmed as Kukui not only pumped her with cum, but she could practically feel herself get pregnant from the heavy spunk.

“Well I would say time for a Partner Switch,” Kelly called pulling his cock out of Ash’s mouth and moving to fuck Kukui’s sloppy seconds with a smile on his face and a yelp as someone smacked his ass while he fucked James’s cum filled hole.

Burnet giggled after spanking Kelly’s ass before she was pulled in by Jessie. The two women went to the floor where they started eating each other’s cum-stuffed cunt in a 69 position. He groped each other’s ass as they ate each other out.

Delia was on her back with her ass in the air as Ash and Kukui moved to fuck her in unison. Kukui had shoved both his cocks into her pussy while Ash rammed his into her ass. The dual-dicked males powerfucked the milf with massive force, stuffing and stretching her holes with each thrust. Delia was moaning loudly as she was fucked by her son and his adoptive father, loving the sensation as she got fucked by the two alpha males.

Miyuki moved from Meowth and Pikachu over towards Burnet and Jessie licking the first cum filled cunt she saw with her hot tongue, Meowth and Pikachu moved over to Kukui, Ash and Delia feeding the three their aching cocks.

Jessie and Burnet were gasping as they made out with one another, having moved to grind their bodies against one another while Miyuki licked their cum-stuffed pussies. Her breath changed from hot to cold, teasing their snatches with different temperatures.

Ash and Kukui had moved to lay on their backs while Delia bounced on their cocks. She was moaning loudly as she took the cock quartet into her two holes. Her ample breasts bounced before Kukui’s lustful eyes while Ash couldn’t help but watch his mother’s ass jiggle. Both boys’ balls were beginning to swell more as they could feel their climaxes coming soon. Delia’s moan was silenced by Pikachu who had glomped her face and was fucking her mouth with his pink pecker.

Grunting Kelly added his load to James’s filled hole with a satisfied moan as he smacked the blue-haired male’s ass hard causing an echoing smack to resound around the dome. James ended up cumming onto the floor as he was filled with cum again.

Burnet and Jessie came together, splashing their pussy juices mixed with cum to Miyuki’s waiting mouth. The hybrid fox liked the tastes, licking her snout at the flavour.

Delia came next, her holes contracting and squeezing on her son and Kukui’s dick as she climaxed. Pikachu ended up cumming next, filling Delia’s mouth and unleashing a small jolt that coursed through all three humans. This jolt was enough to push Ash and Kukui over the edge as they unleashed their own massive loads into Delia’s holes. Delia’s stomach began to bloat quickly as she was filled with four large loads of cum, two of those making sure to impregnate her with the next generation from Kukui.

This continued on for several hours, the humans changing partners with each other and sometimes bringing out a few of their pokemon to join them before switching out. As they continued on eventually Ash and Kukui reverted to having one dick each, but Kelly brought out other berries and toys to use to help continue the fun as well as provide rejuvenating drinks and foods. As they fucked for several hours, Tide kept on swimming towards Sekkusu, where a new adventure awaited Ash.


End file.
